The disclosure relates generally to camera assemblies, and more specifically to scalable three-dimensional (3D), 360-degree camera systems for virtual reality systems.
Virtual reality systems capture images and/or video of an environment with one or more cameras. The images and/or video captured by the cameras are reconstructed to create a virtual reality that a user can interact with. The configuration of the one or more cameras impacts the quality of the images captured and the ability to reconstruct the images for a seamless virtual reality experience. Since a virtual reality system may use several cameras capturing images and/or video at once, the system can produce a significant amount of heat during use. The heat can be difficult to properly dissipate and may cause expansion of internal components, which may affect the calibration of the one or more cameras and adversely affect a user's virtual reality experience. In addition, virtual reality systems may be used for a variety of purposes by individuals, small groups of people, or large organizations. Accordingly, there is a need for a virtual reality system that can be appropriately scaled and customized for its purpose.